supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Father Time
Dante, also known as The Beast and The Rebel, is a Grigori, a high ranking angel who helped Lucifer. He was kicked out of Heaven and sent to Hell with Lucifer. He was freed centuries later in 2016 by Lucifer. After absorbing many souls, Dante became even more powerful and promoted himself to the rank of an archangel. Powers and Abilities *'Nigh-Omniscience' - Dante possesses an immense amount of knowledge of the universe. He knew about the Darkness, the Impala, Sam and Dean being the true vessels of Lucifer and Michael. He also knew how to defeat the Darkness without God or the Hand of God, but Lucifer said "He sometimes lies" to Sam and Dean. *'Angelic Possession' - Dante possesses humans to manifest, but needs their permission. *'Super Strength' - Dante has superhuman levels of physical strength capable of throwing adult humans across the room without effort. He is stronger than humans, spirits, monsters, most angels and most demons. *'Telekinesis' - Dante can move people and objects using only his mind. He is very skilled with this ability, able to use it on multiple targets at once, restraining them so they can't even cry out for help, and throwing grown men considerable distances, by flicking his wrist. *'Biokinesis' - Dante has the ability to psychically injure humans, even inducing fatal internal bleeding with a mere glare. *'Pyrokinesis' - Dante can generate and manipulate fire. *'Telepathy' - Dante heard other angels' conversations in his mind. He can also read thoughts and see the memories of humans. *'Sedation' - Dante can cause instant unconsciousness in humans by tapping them or simply placing two fingers on their forehead. *'Healing' - Dante possesses the ability to heal wounds, diseases, and toxins of another being instantaneously. *'Smiting' - Dante is able to smite demons simply by touching his palm to the forehead of it's host. *'Astral Perception' - Dante can see the true forms of demons. He also sensed Lucifer's approaching him, and recognize and identify him. *'Invulnerability' - Dante can't be harmed by conventional weapons or methods, gun blasts and flames barely affected him. Angel Blade, Death's Scythe and the First Blade can kill him. *'Immortality' - Dante has an indefinitely long lifespan, and is unaffected by disease, toxins or time. He does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep. *'Super Stamina' - Dante does not tire, and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain himself. *'Teleportation' - Dante can travel from one place to another, instantaneously, without occupying the space in between and even take others with him. *'Apporting' - Dante is able to teleport anyone anywhere he wants in the universe. *'Skilled Fighter' - Dante is a skilled fighter. He is able to casually fight Dean, Sam, and Crowley all at once. *'Holy White Light' - A particularly lethal power, Dante can unleash a highly concentrated blast of pure energy from his palms to incinerate or destroy targets. *'Flight' - When in his disembodied smoke form, Dante can fly. *'Soul Channeling' - Dante possesses the ability to draw power from a human's soul to boost his own powers. Soul-Enhanced/Archangel Powers *'Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence' - After absorbing many souls, Dante became one of the most powerful beings in the universe, as the souls endowed him with unspeakable power, allowing him to do almost anything he wished. Unlike Castiel, he was able to stabilize himself and alter/promote himself to the rank of an archangel. *'Precognition' - Dante can see and accurately predict the future, but he can't see the whole picture. *'Shapeshifting' - Dante can change his form regardless of being inside a vessel or otherwise. *'Empathy' - Dante can read the emotions of humans. *'Reality Warping' - Dante is remarkably talented with this power and can accomplish just about anything with it. He can warp reality, whether it be by making objects or living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions and large time loops. *'Mental Projection' - Despite the building that Sam and Dean were in, being warded against angels. He was able to project himself into Dean's mind and communicate with him. *'Power Negation' - Dante is capable of neutralizing the power of other creatures, including an Archangel's powers. *'Highly Advanced Smiting' - When Dante is powered by souls, he smote humans, in a powerful, unusual way. *'Highly Advanced Holy White Light' - Dante is able to emit a more powerful white light from the palm of his hand. *'Implosion' - With a snapping of his fingers, Dante can speed up molecules to the point where it can cause an individual to explode. Darkness Powers *'Demonic Transformation' - Using the powers of the Darkness granted to him by her, Dante is able to twist human souls into demons. These demons, the Demon Lords, are generally more powerful than ordinary, high-tier demons and even the Knights of Hell. *'Immunity' - Dante became immune to nearly any form of harm as seen when he was unfazed from being stabbed in the back by an angel blade. Enochian sigils were now useless against him as seen when he easily tracked down Sam and Dean. He is also immune to the angel banishing sigil and holy fire. Weaknesses Harming, Misleading and Trapping *'Dante's Prison World' - This is an alternate plane of existence capable of holding any being, therefore including Dante, without any internal means of escape. *'Hand of God' - The Hands of God contain enough power to at least hurt Dante. A hit by the Rod was able to physically hurt Lucifer. Later on, Crowley drained of its power in an attempt to kill Lucifer, but Simmons jumped in order to save Lucifer. Banishing or Destroying Beings *'Archangels' - While lower angels are no match for him, Archangels could harm if not kill him. *'The Darkness' - As a primordial force that predates God and Death, the Darkness can him. *'God' - As the creator of Dante, God can kill him. *'Death' - As the bringer of death, Death can kill anything, including him. Weapons *'The First Blade' - Powered by the Mark of Cain, and therefore the Darkness, the First Blade can kill him. *'Death's Scythe' - It can kill any creature or being, including every kind of angel. Former Weaknesses *'Enochian Sigils' - Dante couldn't locate someone if they are warded by enochian sigils. *'Holy Fire' - Dante could be trapped by a ring of holy fire. *'Angel Banishing Sigil' - Like all angels, Dante could be banished with the sigil. *'Angel Blade/Angel Sword/Archangel Blade' - An archangel blade could kill him. Originally angel blades and swords could kill him, but may only harm him now. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Grigori Category:Males Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Recurring Characters Category:Assassins Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 11 Villains Category:Alive Category:Archangels Category:Higher Beings